No puedes amarme a mí
by Kawaiiny
Summary: Dicen que cuando te enamoras, antepones la felicidad de esa persona a la tuya, eso fue lo que le paso a Pan, pero.. ¿Será que Trunks no pueda amarla a ella también? Dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Siempre pensé que la vida era fácil, pero hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de que no, he vivido enamorada de la misma persona desde hace 3 largos años, y jamás me ha correspondido-lancé un suspiro y me levanté por fin de la cama, cepillé mi cabello sentada frente al gran espejo que había en mi habitación, cuando terminé abrí uno de los cajones de mi tocador, en él había una foto, de mi abuelito, Trunks y yo, la última que nos tomamos, extrañaba a mi abuelito, de verdad lo extrañaba, luego posé la vista en Trunks, lo contemplé un rato de verdad era tan guapo… el sonido de la puerta me interrumpió y me hizo guardar la foto en el cajón, acto seguido mi madre abrió entrando a medias a la habitación.

-Pan, baja, ya está el desayuno-me dijo sonriente

-Si mamá, enseguida voy-respondí forzando una sonrisa, y ella lo notó, claro, era mi madre

-¿Qué tienes hija?, te ves triste-cerró la puerta y se sentó en mi cama, yo volteé para verla de frente

-Nada mamá-aseguré

-¿Estás segura?-desconfío, enserio me conocía bastante bien

-Ehh, si, es solo que…-intentaba buscar una excusa, pero ella me interrumpió

-¿Es por tu abuelo?-mi mamá era astuta

-Si-suspiré agachando la mirada, sinceramente, mentí, y no porque ya me hubiese olvidado de mi abuelo, solamente que esta vez no era por él que estaba triste, sino por Trunks

-Pan, entiendo que te sientas así-me dijo tratando de animarme-pero hace ya 2 años de lo que pasó con tu abuelito, no te _pido que lo olvides, pero si te pido que no dejes que te afecte, a el no le gustaría que estuvieras triste, ¿no crees?_

_-Si, tienes razón mamá-le dije, esta vez esbozando una sonrisa mucho más convincente ya que se levantó de su asiento para irse_

-Me alegra haberte ayudado linda-me dio un beso en la frente y caminó hasta la puerta, le seguí con la mirada, antes de irse volteó a verme-date prisa en bajar al desayuno, o tu padre acabará con todo-me guiñó el ojo y se fue.

Minutos después baje, por suerte aun quedaba algo de comida, saludé a mi papá con un beso en la mejilla, luego del desayuno, me fui al escuela, volando como siempre lo hacía, y mientras volaba, aquellos recuerdos de lo sucedido hace una semana vinieron a mi mente

*Flashback*

_-No se Pan, no sé qué decirle-me dijo preocupado_

_-¿La quieres?-le pregunté_

_-Si, pero, no estoy muy seguro, me besó de manera tan sorpresiva, que no supe que decirle en ese momento-su rostro parecía confundido, llevó su mano desde su frente hasta su nuca, pasando por toda su cabeza, se sentó en el pasto y dio un suspiro, Trunks acababa de contarme que Marron lo besó hace apenas unas horas en su oficina, el no supo qué hacer y salió huyendo de allí_

_-Trunks-dije sentándome junto a él-Marron es una gran mujer, ella y tu hacen una bonita pareja, no desperdicies la oportunidad, si la amas, tienes que estar con ella-¡¿Qué acababa de hacer?!, ¡¿Acaso le estaba dando consejos al hombre que amo para que estuviera con otra?!, ¡Que idiotez!. El se quedó allí, inmóvil, yo solo lo contemplaba, de pronto se levantó, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro_

_-Gracias Pan, eres una gran amiga-me ofreció su mano, la tomé y me ayudó a levantarme_

_-De nada, yo… solo quiero verte feliz-sonreí, aunque por dentro no me sentía igual, me dio un beso en la frente, me sentí emocionada, pero capté que fue como agradecimiento por el consejo, en definitiva, Trunks solo me veía como una amiga, incluso, creo que como una hermana, solo, como la pequeña Pan. Él se fue, volando como había llegado._

_Tan solo dos días después volvió a visitarme en mi casa, solo para decirme, algo que no me interesaba oír, solo para romperme el corazón, él y Marron ya eran novios oficiales, intenté parecer feliz por él, y creo que me salió bien la actuación porque el no notó como me sentía en verdad, o quizás solo fue porque yo no le interesó mucho, esa noche no dormí bien, lloré en silencio por horas, al final me resigné y susurré para mí misma: -"Se feliz Trunks, se feliz con ella, ámala a Marron, ámala porque… no puedes amarme a mí"._

_*Flashback*¨_

Volví a la realidad sacudiendo mi cabeza y borrando mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a la escuela, descendí en el techo del "Orange Star" y entré, estaba temprano aún, conversé un poco con mis amigas hasta que el maestro llegó, después de eso, todo estuvo, dentro de lo que cabe, normal, llegué a mi casa, mi papá no estaba y mi mamá se había ido, encontré una nota en el refrigerador que decía:

"Pan, fui a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas para la casa, hay pizza congelada en el refrigerador por si quieres comer"

Videl

No tenía mucha hambre, así que solo subía a mi habitación, me tiré en la cama, puse algo de música suave y sin querer, me quedé dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Yo no quería despertarme, pero los rayos del sol ya entraban por mi ventana golpeándome la cara y el despertador… bueno, el despertador ya estaba en el suelo destruido por el golpe que le di para que se callara, me levante de mala gana y me metí a la ducha, el agua fue lo que realmente logró despertarme, me quedé largo rato dejando que las gotas cayeran sobre mi cuerpo, comencé a pensar en lo que sería de ese día, lo mismo que todos, mi vida se volvía monótona cada día más, y yo no hacía nada para evitarlo, que fastidio, salí del baño y comencé a vestirme, como toqué final a mi tan formal vestimenta, estaba la corbata, la prenda que más he odiado toda mi vida, pero bueno, era el presidente de una corporación y debía lucir como tal, baje las escaleras hasta la cocina, allí estaba Delia, la cocinera.

-Buenos días-saludé amable

-Buenos Días señor Trunks, su desayuno ya está listo-me contestó al tiempo que ponía unos hot cakes con miel, un vaso de jugo, huevos fritos y café sobre la mesa

-Gracias Delia-me senté tomando la taza de café, con una mano sostenía el periódico y leía mientras bebía, era una de mis costumbres, pero esta vez no fue lo más normal, pues escupí el café sobre la mesa al leer una noticia en la sección de espectáculos

-¿Ocurre algo malo señor?-me pregunto Delia, me calmé

-No, está bien-mentí mientras me ponía de pie-gracias por el desayuno, y disculpa el desastre, ya debo irme-no probé ni un bocado más y salí casi corriendo de mi departamento con el periódico en mano, subí a la ostentosa limusina que me llevaba al trabajo, saludé al chofer y este comenzó a conducir, puse el periódico a mi lado en el asiento mientras sobaba mi frente con cierto enojo

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento-comenzó a decir el chofer captando mi atención-lo noto preocupado, ¿acaso le pasó algo?

-Eh, no Will, nada malo, es solo que…no soporto a los medios, los reporteros siempre inventan tonterías y estoy harto de eso-declaré

-¿A qué se refiere señor?-me preguntó sin entender porque le dije esas palabras

-No, a nada Will, olvídalo-me obedeció y siguió el camino en silencio hasta C.C. al llegar subí por el ascensor hasta mi oficina, entre y vi mi silla girada, no me extraño, probablemente la mujer de la limpieza la había dejado así, me acerqué a mi escritorio y puse el periódico en él y fue ahí donde recibí un susto de muerte

-Buenos días amor-saludó Marron muy sonriente girando junto con mi silla

-¡Marron!-exclamé, ni siquiera había sentido su ki, estaba bastante distraído esa mañana

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso no te alegra verme?-se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cuello con sus manos

-No, no es eso Marron, perdóname-le dije apartándola un poco, después cambie de pronto el tema-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Soy tu secretaría Trunks, ¿lo olvidas?-se sentó a medias sobre el escritorio-llegué para ordenar unas cosas, pero si tanto te molestas mi presencia me puedo ir

-No, no está bien, no es eso-le dije-discúlpame por ser grosero, pero es que hoy en la mañana estaba molesto por una noticia que vi en el periódico

-¿Este periódico?-lo tomó en sus manos, estaba a su lado, pues yo lo puse sobre el escritorio, captó lo que le dije de inmediato, en la sección de espectáculos había una foto de ella y yo en un restaurant, bajo el encabezado "El presidente de Capsule Corp. Tiene nueva conquista", lo leyó con detenimiento, luego me miró y me dijo-¿Y tanto te molesta que la gente sepa que tu y yo somos novios?, ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mi?-note la tristeza en sus palabras

-No, yo no dije eso Marron, solo me molesta que los medios se metan en lo que no les incumbe

-Pero eres el presidente de C.C. es obvio que siempre andarán tras de ti

-Pero es que…-me interrumpió

-Trunks, no tiene nada de malo que la gente sepa que tu y yo nos amamos, ¿o si?-se acercó de nuevo a mi-me quedé inmóvil un momento, sus palabras resonaban en mi mente "tu y yo nos amamos", ¿Ella me amará de verdad?, llevamos poco tiempo saliendo, no se si de verdad ella me amará, y sinceramente tampoco sé si yo… si yo la amo.

-Trunks-escuché mi nombre a la vez que sentí como alguien abría la puerta-¡Rayos que distraído estoy!, ¡De nuevo no sentí un ki acercarse!

-Bra-dije sin soltarme de Marron, quien estaba de nuevo prensada a mi cuello, vi que mi hermana hizo una mueca

-Necesito hablar contigo A SOLAS-hizo énfasis en sus dos últimas palabras

-Entonces yo me retiró, te veo al rato amor-Marron me plantó un beso, con trabajo le correspondí y se fue de la oficina

-¡Ahj!, no entiendo cómo puedes andar con ella-me reclamó Bra

-¿De qué hablas?

-Habló de que Marron es una odiosa

-No te expreses así de ella, es mi novia, además de que es linda, inteligente…-Bra me interrumpió

-Ya, ya, ya, no necesito oírte hablar de ella ahora

-De acuerdo, y entonces… ¿Qué quieres decirme?-me recargué en el escritorio

-Necesito que me firme unos papeles, son importantes, para agilizar el contrato con "Valente Corp"

-Uff-suspiré-mientras revisaba los papeles varios de la carpeta que mi hermana me entregó-¿y para esto sacaste a Marron?-le pregunté de pronto

-No, la saqué porque no la soporto-me dijo con el ceño fruncido, ella siempre tan directa

-Bra-me quejé

-Ya déjame, no me hagas caso, te dejo los papeles y me voy-se dirigió a la entrada y con un pie fuera de la oficina me dijo-ah, y si ves a Goten dile que deje de llamarme porque no le voy a responder-dio un portazo, de nuevo las cosas no andaban bien entre ella y Goten, bueno, los dos eran de carácter difícil, más ella que Goten, y siempre se la pasaban peleando por una cosa o por la otra, no estoy del lado de nadie, yo solo quiero paz.

Me senté, comenzando a leer los documentos, 10 segundos me bastaron para aburrirme y votarlos en el escritorio, no estaba de humor hoy, había algo, o más bien, alguien que no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza: "Pan", y no precisamente ella, sino su reacción cuando le dije que Marron me había besado, yo esperaba que me dijera algo, que no estuviera con ella, o no sé, pero no, me dijo que fuera feliz, ¡Rayos!, no sé ni porque me preocupaba por eso, Marron era una excelente mujer, casi todos lo decían, casi teníamos la misma edad, todo marcharía bien, deje mis pensamientos por un lado y decidí ponerme a trabajar enserio, y así paso mi día en la oficina, aburrido como todos, con una que otra visita de Marron, pero eso fue todo, por la noche llegué a mi departamento, ni siquiera cené, caí rendido en la cama, y después de pensar un rato, me quedé dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Si hay algo que detesto más que a levantarme temprano, son los exámenes, ¡No me concentro!, solo veo el reloj correr, no voy ni por la mitad de las preguntas y faltan cinco minutos para que termine la clase, ¡Rayos!, bien, bien, elegiré las respuestas al azar, como sea, lo bueno es que es de opción múltiple, termine mi examen en un santiamén, creo que debí hacer eso desde un principio, el timbre me liberó de la tensión creo que fui la primera en salir huyendo del salón

-¡Pan!-escuché a alguien llamándome mientras caminaba por los pasillos, enseguida volteé

-Kate, hola-saludé sonriente

-Oye, ¿tienes planes para esta tarde?-me preguntó sin hacer mucho caso a mi saludo

-Umm, no-le respondí

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a mí y a Naoco de compras?-

-Ehh, no, no creo que sea buena idea-intente zafarme, pero sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil

-Oh, ¡Por favor Pan!-insistía-has dicho que no tienes nada que hacer para hoy, ¡Ven con nosotras!

-Kate, lo siento es que yo…-me resistía, pero Kate uso su cara de "cachorrito regañado", estaba por convencerme cuando de pronto alguien me salvó la vida

-¡Niña loca!-pronunció él, solo había alguien en el mundo que me llamaba de esa manera

-¡Tío Goten!-exclamé ignorando por completo como me llamó y corrí hasta él, en estos momentos es cuando lo veía como mi héroe

-Wow, ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-me preguntó, pues lo abracé de pronto tomándolo por sorpresa

-Ah, ¡Tío!, ¡Ya recuerdo que tú me dijiste que iríamos al cine!-exclamé de pronto confundiéndolo aún más

-¿Al cine?, ¿estás loca?, ¿a qué horas te dije eso?-cuestionó, Kate me miraba con el ceño fruncido, se daba cuenta de que lo había inventado

-Vamos tío Goten acuérdate-le di un codazo en el estómago y le guiñé el ojo tratando de componer las cosas, por suerte, al fin me entendió

-¡Ooh!, es cierto, le dije a mi linda sobina que iríamos al cine, si, si ya recordé jeje-puso su mano detrás de su nuca, tal como mi abuelito solía hacerlo, bueno, de tal palo tal astilla, ¿no?

-Vale, esta vez te creeré-dijo Kate mirándonos incrédula-pero solo esta vez Pan Son, ¡De otra no te escapas!-con esa "amenaza" se retiró perdiéndose entre los demás alumnos que se retiraban a sus casas

-No pienses que de verdad te llevaré al cine eh, niña loca-me dijo Goten

-¡Ni quien quiera ir contigo!-gruñí, pero luego cambié mi cara y con curiosidad le pregunté-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No mucho, solo a darte esto-dijo sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña nota

-¿Y esto qué es?-pregunte mientras intentaba abrir el papelito

-¡No lo habrás!-gritó al tiempo que me arrebataba lo que me dio-no es para ti, es para Bra, quiero que se la des

-¿Yo?, ¿Y yo porque?, no, espera, te volviste a pelear con ella, ¿verdad?-no fui difícil deducir lo que pasaba, mi tío y Bra tenían peleas siempre, por cualquier tontería, eso me daba algo de risa, pues mi papá me contaba que la señora Bulma antes de conocer a el señor Vegeta, peleaba mucho con su novio Yamcha, quizás un nuevo saiyan llegue a la tierra y se enamore de Bra ahora, jajaja.

-Si-admitió suspirando-¡Pero no fui mi culpa!, ¡Sabes lo celosa que es Bra!

-Ya… no necesito que me especifiques nada, se lo llevaré, pero solo porque me salvaste

-¡Gracias!, ¡Por eso te quiero tanto!-me alzó y beso mi mejilla

-¡Buaj!, ¡Qué asco!-gruñí mientras me limpiaba el cachete-bueno, ¡buaj!, ¿Dónde está Bra?

-Donde siempre, en C.C. trabajando-me dijo como si fuera obvio, y si, era algo obvio, esperen, ¡En Capsule Corp!, por un momento olvide que Bra trabaja allí, y si voy allá entonces… ¡Rayos!, ¡Tendré que ver a Trunks!

-Eh Tío, no sé si pueda ir, tengo cosas que hacer-intente retractarme

-No, no,no, no Pan, ya dijiste que irías y lo harás-sentenció

-Pero es que…

-Pero nada, irás, al menos que quieras que le diga a Gohan que el miércoles de la semana pasada pasaste el día en el centro comercial porque te suspendieron en la escuela

-Ehhh, yo me voy a C.C. antes de que se me haga tarde, ¡Adiós!-me fui de allí, Goten sabía muy bien como amenazarme, me metí en un callejón y desde allí emprendí mi vuelo, pensaba en la amenaza de Goten, ¡No fue mi culpa que me suspendieran!, solo porque golpeé a una chica, ¡Que tonterías!, ¡Ella me provocó!, miren que llamarme A MI, Bruja, ¡¿Cómo llamar bruja a la nieta de los dos hombres más fuertes del mundo?!... bueno, quizás exagere un poco, ¡Pero nadie me llama bruja!, estaba tan ocupada en mis pensamientos que entre a C.C. casi sin querer, solo note que me veían un tanto extrañados los empleados, bueno, no es muy normal que una chica de mi edad ande por esos lugares tan, ¡Aburridos!, solo si fuese como Bra, pero no, ella es mucho más seria que yo, toda una mujer, estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando choqué con alguien, era un hombre alto que venía muy velozmente, solo sentí cuando mi cuerpo colisionó contra el piso, me incorporé sobándome la cabeza aun en sentada en el suelo.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!, ¡Tonto!-regañé sin fijarme siquiera con quien había tenido ese penoso accidente

-Disculpa, ¿Te lastimaste?-me dijo extendiéndome la mano, esa voz… tan masculina y tan ligera a la vez, la voz que me encantaba escuchar, lentamente alce la vista, para encontrarme con esos ojos azules que me hipnotizaban

-Tru-Trunks-pronuncié débilmente


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Trunks**

-Discúlpame, ¿Te lastimaste?-pregunté extendiéndole la mano

-Tru-Trunks-la escuché pronunciar con un hilo de voz, supuse que estaba nerviosa por haberme gritado como me gritó y no puedo evitar que se me escapará una risita

-Perdón, iba tan rápido que no te vi-volví a decir con la mano aun extendida, pero en vez de tomarla ella la golpeó

-¡Que tonto eres!-gritó de manera casi infantil, pero con una voz fuerte y se puso de pie-¡Ten más cuidado!, ¡Deberías fijarte por donde caminas!-yo estaba perplejo viéndola sacudirse el uniforme

-Ehm Pan, perdón, es que yo…-alcancé a decir, pero de nuevo me interrumpió

-¿Dónde está Bra?-preguntó mirándome enojada

-Oh, ella está en su oficina-atiné a responder, esquivándome la vi caminar hasta el ascensor y vi la puerta cerrarse frente a una pelinegra furiosa, luego me volví para seguir caminando, pero una pequeña cosa en el suelo llamó mi atención, así que me incliné para recogerla

**Pan**

Una vez dentro del ascensor lancé un hondo suspiro, ese encuentro con Trunks me dejó demasiado agitada, todo en mi mundo marchaba bien hasta que me encontraba con él, ¡Ese tono del pelo color lila!, pero que tanto me encantaba, por fin el ascensor se abrió y bajé dirigiéndome a la oficina de Bra.

-¡Bra!-llamé mientras tocaba la puerta

-¡Adelante!-respondió su delicada voz desde dentro, así que obedecí y entre en la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de mi

-Oh, hola Pan, que sorpresa-me dijo levantándose de su escritorio donde segundos antes había estado tecleando algo en su ordenador de última generación-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó mientras servía café

-Bueno yo…-comencé a explicar, pero una voz me interrumpió

-Señorita Briefs, podría salir un momento, ¿Por favor?-pidió una mujer de cabellos lisos y castaños que usaba anteojos entrando de pronto a la oficina

-Eh si, enseguida-aceptó Bra-espérame un momento Pan, no tardo-después de asegurar eso se retiró dejándome sola en la oficina, uff, ¡Y con lo que me gustaba esperar!, molesta por eso y por el desastroso encuentro con Trunks me senté de mala gana en una silla a esperar el regresó de Bra

**Trunks**

Me deje caer sobre la silla, me sentía frustrado, ¡Rayos!, ¡Que ganas de salir volando por la ventana!, pero… no podía hacerlo, debía hacerme responsable si es que algún día quería sentar cabeza, de pronto recordé algo que me había dejado intrigado, de mi bolsillo saqué el pequeño papelito que había recogido del suelo después de mi choque con Pan, comencé a abrirlo, pero alguien llamó a la puerta y antes de que pudiera responder, ella entró.

-¿Trunks?-dijo mi nombre con voz melosa

-Eh, si, Marron, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunté escondiendo discretamente aquel papelito que tenía en las manos

-Tu hermana tiene un problema, necesita que vayas con ella y los inversionistas

-Si, está bien-me levanté de la silla y guarde el pequeño papel a un misterioso para mí de nuevo en el bolsillo de mi saco para salir de la oficina con Marron detrás, como siempre, directo a salvar a mi hermana.

**Pan**

-Ya volví-anunció Bra entrando en la oficina-dime, ¿A qué viniste entonces?

-Ah, bueno, en realidad vine porque mi tío Goten me pidió-comencé a decir pero ella interrumpió mis palabras

-¡Ahj!, ¡Goten!, ¡Goten!, ¡¿Cuándo entenderá que lo nuestro ya se terminó?!-gritó ella sentándose en una silla y de un cajón sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, yo ya sabia que ella fumaba desde hace tiempo, por eso no me sorprendía, aunque si me preocupaba pero prefería no reclamarle nada

-Emm, lo siento Bra, no sabía que te molestaba tanto-me disculpé

-No, perdóname tu a mí, tú no tienes la culpa del comportamiento de tu tío, pero dime, ¿Qué te pidió ese… tonto?-noté como se abstuvo de soltar una grosería mayor

-Pues, el me dio…-comencé de nuevo buscando el papelito pero no estaba, ¡No estaba!, ya me había puesto nerviosa y Bra lo notó

-¿Qué te pasa Pan?-me preguntó

-No está-le dije, pero no entendió a que me refería, pues me arqueó una ceja en señal de duda-el papelito que mi tío me pidió darte, no está

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Lo perdiste Pan?!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!-me recriminó sin pensar, no podía ocultar que mi tío le importaba y mucho

-Pues me sorprende que te preocupe-le dije astutamente

-¡Claro que no me preocupa!-se levantó bruscamente de su asiento apagando su cigarro en el cenicero

-¿Estás segura?-seguí

-¡Ahj!, ¡Claro que estoy segura!, ¿sabes qué?, sal de mi oficina-me abrió la puerta señalándome que me fuera, eso hacía cada vez que yo la incomodaba

-Vale, vale, me voy-me dirigí a la puerta tranquilamente y al salir comencé mi camino

-¡Y dile a tu tío que si pensaba que con una simple cartita me iba a convencer está muy equivocado!-fue lo último que grito antes de dar un portazo.

Mientras me dirigía a la salida pasé por la oficina de Trunks y recordé nuestro extraño encuentro, creo que fui muy grosera con él y sentí la necesidad de disculparme, ni siquiera lo pensé, fue por puro instinto que abrí la puerta de su oficina sin preguntar

-Trunks, disculpa por lo de hace un rato, es que yo…-me quedé en shock, paralizada al instante, Trunks estaba recargado en su escritorio con Marron casi encima de él besándolo desesperadamente, hubiera preferido pensar que ese beso fue forzado por ella, pero para mi desgracia era normal, ya que ellos eran novios

-¡Pan!-exclamó él con cara de susto al verme allí, Marron me lanzó una mirada asesina, pude notar que guardaba algo en su chaqueta, pero no supe que era y la verdad no me importaba

-Lo siento, yo… no quise interrumpirlos-cerré la puerta para salir corriendo de C.C. ¡Qué idiota soy!, solo fui allí porque mi tío me lo pidió, sin intenciones siquiera de toparme con Trunks y termine así, viendo algo que no necesitaba ver, ¡Pero qué día tan del asco!, quizás hubiera sido mejor que fuera de compras con Kate, pero no, ¡Tuve que ir a ese lugar!

**Trunks**

-¡Espera!-grité dispuesto a correr tras ella, pero Marron me detuvo tomándome del brazo

-Déjala amor, estará bien-me calmó

-Pero es que, se puso muy mal-le dije, aunque desconocía el porqué Pan había reaccionado de esa manera

-Uf, es obvio cariño, solo es una niña, no creo que haya visto a nadie más besarse, fuera de sus padres-declaró tranquila

-¿Tu crees?-pregunté para asegurarme

-Claro-confesó, yo asentí, pero no me quedé del todo tranquilo


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, disculpen la tardanza, este el quinto capítulo del fic, espero sea de su agrado y dejen reviews, y por cierto, gracias a todos los que si se han animado a comentar (:_

Capítulo 5

Ese día, entre a mi casa, sin siquiera anunciar mi llegada, pero mi madre se dio cuenta de mi presencia y al pasar por la cocina me llamó.

-Pan, que bueno que has llegado, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-pregunto muy alegre

-Eh, bien mamá-respondí con desanimo, cosa que ella noto

-¿Sucedió algo?-se preocupo dejando lo que estaba haciendo y yendo hasta a mi

-Nada mamá-dije sin mirarla, ella puso su mano en mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro

-¿Segura?

-Si mamá, segura-fingí una sonrisa y me fui a mi habitación, subí las escaleras rápidamente para parecer más animada, pero estaba segura de que con eso no la convencería

Al llegar a mi habitación, me deje caer en la cama, con mi rostro escondido entre las almohadas, quería llorar, de verdad tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

*Trunks*

Me he quedado muy preocupado por Pan, Marron insiste en que fue la impresión de vernos besándonos, pero yo sé que hay algo más, o… quizás solo estoy imaginándome cosas, ¡Rayos!, ¡Pienso demasiado!, ¿Por qué no voy a su casa y le pregunto qué sucede?, No, no podría ser tan simple y no sé ni porque, me calmé un poco y me senté de nuevo, de pronto recordé aquel pequeño trozo de papel que había recogido, y lo busque, pero para mi sorpresa no estaba, revise toda mi oficina para poder hallarlo, pero simplemente no apareció

**Pan**

El sonido de la puerta fue el que me despertó, me había quedado dormida mientras lloraba.

-¿Quién es?-pregunte incorporándome y tallando mis ojos

-Soy yo, Goten-oí la voz de mi tío-abre niña loca

-Eh, ¡Un momento!-respondí al notar que tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto, me metí al baño y me enjuague la cara, después me seque me arregle el cabello y me dirigí a abrir

-Como te tardas, ¿pues que estabas haciendo?-se burlo él mientras se sentaba en mi cama

-Nada que te importe, mejor dime, ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Que carácter!, cálmate, solo vengo a preguntarte si le diste lo que te pedi a Bra

-¿Eh?, Ahh eso

-Si, ESO-recalcó mi tío-¿le entregaste la nota?

-Pues claro, claro, por eso no te preocupes-reí nerviosa

-Que bueno

-Ehm, tío, ¿puedo saber que decía la nota?-quería saber si había algo importante, pues había perdido esa jodida carta

-No, es asunto privado-gruñó, luego se levanto y revolvió mi cabello-ya me voy

-Espera, tio Goten-quise detenerlo, pero ya se había ido, suspiré, quizás estaba preocupándome de más, seguro esa nota ya estaba en la basura

-"¡Rayos!, ¿Qué será lo que escribió Goten en esa nota?, ¡Ay Pan!, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió perderla?, ¿en donde tienes la cabeza?"-pensaba Bra dando vueltas y vueltas en la sala de su casa

-¡Ya llegué!-anunció Trunks

-Hermanito, llegas tarde, cenamos sin ti

-No me hables, fue TU culpa

-¿Y mía porque?

-porque me quede a revisar unos documentos que TU hiciste mal

-Ay, no me reclames, ya estaba cansada por eso los hice mal

-Si, claro, ¿en dónde está mamá?

-En el laboratorio

-Bueno, gracias-el peli lila se encamino hacia el laboratorio, pero su hermana lo detuvo de pronto

-Eh oye Trunks, ¿no sabes de… algo que se haya perdido en C.C.?-preguntó sin saber muy bien cómo expresarse, Trunks la miro confundido

-¿Algo que se haya perdido?, ¿Dinero?, ¿A eso te refieres?

-No, algo más… pequeño

-Ay Bra, ¿Volviste a perder tus pendientes?-adoptó un tono regañón-¿sabes cuanto me costaron?, ¡Eran de oro puro!

-No, no, ¡No fue eso!, ¿sabes qué?, ¡Olvídalo!, me voy a la cama-comenzó a subir las escaleras, y antes de llegar al segundo piso se giró y le dijo furiosa al ojiazul- ¡Buenas noches!

-Uy, ¿y ahora que le pasó?-con esa duda, el joven fue hasta donde su mamá

-Mamá, ya vine-anuncio entre abriendo la puerta

-¡Trunks!-exclamo la peli azul-¡Mira la hora que es!, ¡Te estuvimos esperando para cenar!

-Eh, lo siento mamá, tenía mucho trabajo hoy

-Uf, está bien, ¿quieres que te prepare algo ahora?

-No, estoy bien, solo vengo de paso, por cierto, ¿Y papá?

-En la habitación

-Bien, entonces iré a verlo, y me voy-Trunks se despidió de su mamá, para después ir en busca de su progenitor, y después de desearle buenas noches, a lo que Vegeta solo respondió con un "Aja", se retiro a su apartamento.

Marron llego a su departamento, se quitó los zapatos y se dejo caer en el sofá, prontamente busco su bolso y de ahí saco una nota que tenía varios dobleces, aquella nota que había tomado del saco de Trunks mientras lo besaba.

"Hola, ¿Cómo te encuentras?, Yo bien, bueno, te escribo esta nota porque quería pedirte perdón por lo que pasó la otra vez, yo nunca he querido hacerte daño, sabes… te amo como no tienes idea, y quiero que arreglemos las cosas entre nosotros, te espero mañana domingo a las 03:00 pm en nuestro lugar favorito, el parque pingüino.

Atte. La persona que más te ama en el mundo

Marron terminó de leer la nota y se quedó pensando, de pronto varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

Flashback

-¿Qué pasa Trunks?, te ves desanimado

-No es nada Marron, estoy bien-sonrió falsamente

-Dime la verdad, puedes confiar en mí

-Uff-suspiró-es que, la otra noche tuve un problema con Pan, y me sentí mal por eso, y creo que ella también, pero aun así no me ha llamado

-¡Trunks!, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana?, ¿Por qué no llegaste?-regañó Marron al ver a su jefe entrar a la oficina

-Lo siento Marron, estaba con Pan comiendo un helado en el parque pingüino, sabes… es su lugar favorito, y creo que el mío también-en el rostro del peli lila se dibujo una amplia sonrisa

Fin flashback

Marron no tuvo dudas, esa nota que Trunks le ocultó, ¡Se la dio Pan!, ellos debían estar saliendo en secreto, ¡Trunks la había engañado!.Arrugo la nota y la boto al piso, estaba furiosa, pero ya vería Pan lo que le esperaba, ¡Nadie se metía con SU Trunks!, ¡Y menos una mocosa como ella!, era tiempo de ponerla en su lugar

_Les pido una disculpa por la mala ortografía, y perdón también porque en los personajes seleccione "Vegeta", cuando es un fic Trunks/Pan, disculpen, no se en que estaba pensando, bueno, hasta el siguiente capítulo, ¡Bye! _


End file.
